Hunger Games Nouvelle Génération
by JujuHermione
Summary: Un groupe d'amis très soudé est contraint de se soumettre au tirage au sort des Hunger Games pour la 3ème fois. Et cette fois, il se peut que le groupe perde deux de ses membres pendant les Hunger Games... La suite pendant la lecture !
1. Prologue: L'avant et l'Après

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour le prologue d'une nouvelle fic: Hunger Games Nouvelle Génération! Bonne lecture à vous!**

**…..**

**DISCLAMER**

**L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les personnages supplémentaires! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins et Metropolitan films. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**...**

**Prologue:**

**Un avant et un après**

Pour nous tous, tout bascula le jour où il nous fut annoncé que la sélection des Hunger Games, jour des moissons, allait bientôt arriver…

_**L'avant:**_

**PDV Stefany:**

La veille des Hunger Games, on se lève toujours un peu stressés. Franchement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas! Je n'ai qu'une petite chance, je n'ai que trois papiers dans le tirage, sans aucun tessera! Ça fait trois ans que je suis obligée de participer à la Moisson, espérons que la troisième année ressemblera à la première et à la deuxième… Je me levai de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude, et je jetais un coup d'œil à la chambre de mes parents, qui étaient déjà partis travailler. Je remplis un bac avec de l'eau, et me lavai. Je sortis ensuite de mon armoire un débardeur noir et une veste en cuir marron et pour compléter, un pantalon moulant noir. J'enfilai mes bottes de chasse et me mis en route pour la forêt en fermant la maison à clés. Je collai l'oreille contre le grillage qui bloquait l'accès à la forêt, qui n'était pas activée, et passait dans l'ouverture que moi et mes amis avions percé pour pouvoir chasser. Je rejoignis les autres à notre endroit de rencontre.

**PDV Yukiko:**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon premier réflexe fut de regarder le calendrier. Le jour d'aujourd'hui était la veille de la Moisson. Bon, encore une journée où la moitié de la ville sera vide. Génial! En plus, j'ai quatre tesserae plus trois fois en plus mon prénom dans ce fichu tirage! Sept fois plus de chance d'être tirée au sort! Bref, je sors du lit et j'enfile des vêtements au hasard. Je pris un fromage et une miche de pain et je sortis de la maison. En quelques minutes j'avais rejoint mes amis qui étaient tous plus ou moins inquiets.

**PDV Mahel:**

Je levai les yeux vers mon réveil; il était 9h30. Bien que je sois fatiguée, je dû me résigner et sortir du lit. J'enfilai un sweat bleu avec un jogging de la même couleur. Des baskets feront l'affaire. Je rejoignis Yukiko et nous partîmes vers la forêt. C'est sur le chemin que je me rendis compte qu'on était la veille de la Moisson! Bon, bah zut! Le dernier jour avant le stress est ici!

**PDV Ellie:**

C'est la veille de la Moisson! Seulement six chances sur des centaines d'être tirée au sort! Je me réveillais tranquillement et sortis un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon gris foncé. Ma mère me força à m'asseoir ne serait-ce que dix minutes et m'obligea à manger un morceau. Elle avait fait bouillir de l'eau et des feuilles de thé que j'avais ramassées dans la forêt et séchées. Nous fîmes donc un thé et nous primes le pain que ma mère faisait elle-même car nous étions trop pauvres pour acheter du pain à la boulangerie. Je me dépêchai de partir dans la forêt avec mes amis.

**PDV June:**

Je me réveille encore en sueur. Rien de plus qu'un cauchemar à cause du stress. Je me redressai sur mon lit et plaquai mes cheveux trempés sur le sommet de ma tête. C'est pas vraiment pratique d'être toute seule à la maison quand ses parents sont au Capitole pour les prochains Hunger Games! L'aide de mes amis et de mon petit-ami m'aide beaucoup. De plus, il fallait que j'aille chasser. J'enfilai un pantalon en jeans noir, un t-shirt de la même couleur et un sweat gris. Je pris mes bottes de chasse que j'enfilai juste avant de m'éclipser de chez moi. Arrivée à l'orée de la forêt, je sortis mon arc de la cachette où je la laissai toujours. C'était mon petit-ami qui me l'avait fabriqué il y a de cela des années. Depuis, je ne suis pas capable de chasser avec un autre arc que celui-là.

**PDV Edward:**

Après un long de temps de réveil, je réussi enfin à me sortir du lit. Je m'habillai aléatoirement. Je récupérai un morceau de cake et je sortis discrètement en laissant un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Je me rappelais d'un coup qu'il fallait que je passe à la mairie pour prendre des tesserae. Je reviens encore plus inquiet et les bras chargé d'huile, de blé et de sucre. Je repassai à la maison et posais les sacs dans l'entrée avant de me diriger vers la forêt.

**PDV Yann:**

Mon frère me sauta dessus pour me réveiller. Je m'habillai avec mes vêtements d'hier. Je sortis avant d'avoir préparé de quoi manger pour notre famille. Le pain de notre boulangerie nous aidait vraiment à survivre. Quand tout fut enfin terminé, je pus enfin me retirer dans la forêt.

**PDV Matthew:**

Je me levai d'un coup, trop rapidement. J'allais pouvoir rejoindre mes amis, en particulier June, pour le dernier jour avant de devoir se séparer pour regarder les Hunger Games à la télé. Je pris des fruits à l'entrée de la forêt que nous partagerions ensemble. C'était notre tradition. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, quelqu'un apportait un truc à manger que tout le monde se partageait. Pour demain matin, on pourra avoir du pain chaud pour le jour de la moisson. Je l'échangerai contre un écureuil.

**PDV Eoen:**

Je me levai directement sans faire le moindre de bruit et me dirigea vers le marché noir où je pus négocier un gros lapin contre quelques pommes et un fromage. Espérons que ça suffise pour aujourd'hui. Je posai le tout sur la table de ma cuisine et partit rejoindre tout le monde dans la forêt.

**PDV Jason:**

Je partis directement au marché noir où je croisai Eoen occupé à négocier un écureuil. De mon côté, je tentais d'acheter une bouteille de jus de fruit, sans grand résultat. Tant pis! Je partis donc avec mon groupe d'amis dans la forêt.

**PDV June:**

Quand tout le monde fut là, on fit la liste des aliments apportés: Yukiko avait ramené un peu de pain et du fromage, Edward une moitié de cake, Matthew avait ramassé des fruits sur le chemin. Eoen n'était pas là, et Jason, qui venait d'arriver, me prévint:

"Ju, t'inquiète, il est au marché pour ramener un truc" Eoen arriva au même moment, et je lui sautai dans les bras. Nous nous partageâmes notre petit déjeuner. Jusqu'à ce que Yann pose LA question:

"Dites, vous le sentez comment le tirage au sort pour les Jeux vous ?

-Moi, je le sens bien, avec un peu d'appréhension quand-même, mais il n'y a aucune raison que je m'inquiète. répondit Stefany en souriant

-Moi j'ai je sais pas combien de papiers dans le tirage donc j'ai vraiment la trouille! déclara Yukiko

-Moi, je croise juste les doigts et je fais confiance au destin! annonça Mahel

-Perso,je fais pas trop attention, pour moi c'est juste un jour comme tous les autres. répondit Ellie

-Attends, attends, t'es en train de nous dire que le jour de la Moisson, c'est un jour comme les autres ? Tu as perdu la raison ou quoi? rappliqua Yukiko

-Je vous en supplie, commencez pas à vous disputer! Profitez de vore dernier jour tous ensemble. Les arrêtais-je en écartant les deux.

-Oui, t'as raison, déclara Yukiko. June, c'était à toi de parler, vas-y!

-Moi, j'ai juste peur que si je suis tirée au sort, je me tue avant car vous savez que les parents de Yuki et les miens sont actuellement au Capitole, et que mon père créée et imagine l'univers dans lequel les tributs évoluent. J'ai donc peur que mon père ne me voit mourir. dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Eoen et Stefany vinrent me consoler

-Calme-toi. Viens dormir à la maison ce soir, tu te sentiras moins seule, proposa Eoen.

-D'accord, merci. Ed, on t'écoute!

-Ben moi j'ai trois tesserae, donc je suis un peu anxieux.

-C'est à moi! répondit Yann. Moi, franchement, ça va, je le sens bien. Je n'ai pas de tessera, donc ça déjà c'est ça en moins! Donc je ne suis pas inquiet.

-Moi j'ai quatre tesserae mais pour moi on est beaucoup dans le Douze, donc aucune chance de partir aux Jeux. dit Matthew

-Moi, j'ai surtout peur pour vous tous. J'ai neuf fois mon prénom dans le tirage, j'ai peur que ça tombe sur moi, mais j'ai peur pour vous aussi! nous confia Eoen

-Moi, je suis comme Ellie, je m'en fiche complètement! conclut Vincenzo." La journée passa comme une flèche, et nous rentrâmes tous dans nos familles respectives, sauf Eoen et moi. Nous passâmes au marché noir sauf qu'Eoen me demanda de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. Il m'embrassa et me dit qu'il me rejoindrait quand il aura fini ses affaires. Arrivée à la maison, je me pris une longue douche et enfila des vêtements légers pour la maison. Je fis griller un écureuil pour Eoen et moi. Je venais de le servir dans des gamelles avec un reste de pommes de terre et de racines comestibles quand Eoen rentra du marché avec deux bols de soupe de Sae Boui-Boui. Nous mangeâmes en silence et vers huit heures, nous décidâmes d'aller dormir.

_**L'après:**_

**PDV June:**

Nous venions de rentrer de la chasse avec Eoen et comme hier soir il était partit chercher un peu à manger au marché car il ne restait plus grand-chose chez moi. Il revint avec deux bols de soupe et son autre main était derrière son dos. Il la ramena devant lui et me tendit une petite broche dorée avec un oiseau doré qui tenait dans son bec une flèche.

"C'est un geai moqueur. Pour te protéger.

-Merci, il est magnifique. Que dirais-tu de manger

-C'est pas de refus! me répondit-il en souriant." Nous mangeâmes et après nous sortîmes des vêtements pour la Moisson. Pour Eoen, une chemise blanche un pantalon noir, comme tous les garçons, et pour moi, une robe bleue. Je fis une couronne de tresses et Eoen et moi partirent main dans la main à la Moisson

**PDV Stefany:**

Après avoir fait un copieux repas avec ma famille, je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit mon armoire. Je trouvais à l'intérieur une chemise bleue et une jupe assortie. Quand je fus prête, je partis avec mes parents vers la place de la mairie, les mains dans les poches.

**PDV Yukiko:**

Je n'ai presque pas mangé ce midi, comme chaque jour d'ailleurs! Je mis une vulgaire robe longue blanche que ma mère venait de me donner. Et j'étais partie pour la Moisson

**PDV Mahel:**

Je sortis de mon armoire une jupe gris et une chemise blanche, qui selon moi, suffiraient pour la Moisson.

**PDV Ellie:**

Je n'avais aucunement envie de m'habiller selon des règles. Je mis un pantalon noir et un pull assortie. Mon Dieu, que je stresse!

**...**

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

** JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Sacrifice

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour le premier chapitre d'une fic Hunger Games! Bonne lecture à vous!**

…..

**DISCLAMER**

**L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les personnages supplémentaires! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins et Metropolitan films. Merci de votre compréhension.**

...

**Chapitre 1:**

**Sacrifice**

**PDV June:**

Avec Stef, Yuki, Mahel et Ellie, nous nous retrouvons devant les queues pour se faire inscrire. Mon tour fut venu. On prit mon doigt et je sentis une décharge électrique dans le doigt. Une petite goutte de sang se mit à perler sur mon doigt. On écrasa ensuite cette goutte sur une feuille et on me plaça à l'autre bout de mes amies. D'un seul coup, Effie Trinket, qui s'occupait du tirage au sort du District 12 fit son apparition.

"Bienvenus, bienvenus, bienvenus! Joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable! Avant de passer au tirage au sort, nous allons vous passer un petit film, qui nous vient directement du Capitole!" Le film plutôt ennuyeux qu'ils nous passaient chaque année s'alluma sur le grand écran. Dix minutes plus tard, le moment tant redouté arriva.

"Il est temps maintenant de tirer au sort le courageux garçon et la courageuse jeune fille qui représenteront le District 12 aux 74èmes Hunger Games. Et, comme d'habitude, les dames d'abord!" Un silence de mort se fit sur la place. Je croisais les doigts très fort pour ne pas que cela tombe sur moi. Pourvu que ça soit pas moi, pourvu que ça soit pas moi! Effie se replaça devant le micro et ouvrit le papier:

"Stefany Heartfilia!"

D'un coup, se fut le vide dans ma tête. Stefany se mit à avancer vers la scène et je me précipitai vers elle:

"Stef, non!" Je fus écartée par les Pacificateurs. "Je suis volontaire! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut!" Stefany se précipita vers moi:

"Ju, non!

-Je t'en prie, vas-t'en d'ici, va rejoindre Yukiko et Mahel, je t'en supplie!" Elle partit en courant pendant que je montais les marches de l'estrade.

"Je crois que nous avons une volontaire! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-June Stewart.

-Passons maintenant aux garçons!" Maintenant que je suis là, je me mis à me dire "Pas Eoen, pas lui, pas lui!"

"Matthew Andersen!"

Oh, non! Pas lui! Le gars qui me colle et qui veut sortir avec moi! Génial, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux!

"Très bien, je vais vous demandez de vous serrer la main!" Je pris sa main avec une grimace.

"Je vous présente June Stewart et Matthew Andersen, les deux tributs qui représentent le District 12 pour les 74èmes Hunger Games! On les applaudit bien fort!" Personne n'applaudit. Ils firent tous un vieux geste de notre District. Ils pressèrent trois des doigts de leur main gauche sur leurs lèvres et la tende vers Matthew et moi. Les Pacificateurs nous entraînèrent dans la mairie et nous mîmes chacun dans une pièce. Je fondis en larmes. On frappa à la porte et je vis tout le groupe d'amis courir vers moi. Eoen me prit dans ses bras.

"Tu vas gagner, tu n'as pas d'autres choix, d'accord!

-Je vais tout faire pour. Pour Stef!

Celle-ci me sauta d'ailleurs dans les bras. Les cinq minutes étaient passées. Eoen m'embrassa.

''Prends soin de tout le monde!

-Compte sur moi!

-Je t'aime Eoen!

-Je t'aime aussi!

-Je te promets de gagner!" dis-je alors que la porte se refermait; Je m'écroulai sur une chaise et on m'emmena dans une voiture avec Matthew

"300 km/h et on ne le sens même pas. Nous serons au Capitole en un rien de temps! expliqua Effie d'un air enjoué" On m'entraîna dans un train, et je fis un dernier adieu à mes amis, à mon District, puis le train se mit en marche.

**...**

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

**JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


End file.
